Remake of chapter 8:Pocket Knife Misuse 101 from Jeanette's Protector
by The Simonette254
Summary: This is my remake of chapter 8:Pocket knife misuse 101 from Jeanette's Grief by pokemon ranger-trainer hope they and everyone else likes it.


Once again, Jeanette slept on the couch. It was quarter to six in the morning. She was sleeping more soundly than she had in days. Even asleep, two things stuck well in her mind: Simon and the Vipers. What had happened to the Vipers after those teenage top agents saved her sister and Theodore? Meanwhile, in the chipmunks' bedroom, everyone but Brittany was still asleep. Brittany had a plush Alvin that she had made in her hometown. Back then, she and her sisters revered the Chipmunks. They had handmade plush versions of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, and they were made perfectly for girls their size to hold (and being the stuffed toys were made by the Chipettes, those were tiny plush dolls).Brittany stealthily leaped from her bunk to Alvin's, a trick she had learned at the training site. She saw that Alvin was sleeping with the pocket knife Dave gave him. Carefully, she slid the pocket knife out from his arms, holding the plush doll in her teeth. Then, she gently placed the plush Alvin into the real Alvin's paws before he had a chance to stir in his sleep. The pink pajama clad Chipette crept downstairs. She saw the sleeping and unsuspecting Jeanette. She slowly pulled the blade out of its compartment. It gleamed in the light of dawn coming in through the window. Brittany smirked at her crafty plan. She figured that she would have the pocket knife returned before Alvin even woke up, mostly because he was a late sleeper. Normally, she was, too. (**A/N: this is where it changes)** Brittany held the pocket knife over her head and swung it. When she didn't hear a blood- curdling scream, she looks down and saw a lavender glow and a smile on Jeanette's face. Brittany stepped back in shock; Jeanette stood up and said" There's a reason they call me the smart girl". Jeanette then pulled out from behind her back Simon's sword that he got from the S.I.P. training site." You see Brittany, I had a feeling that you might do this, and so did Simon." Simon, what do you mean Simon?" Well if you had bothered to visit him, you would've known that Selena was able to make him talk to us like a hologram. But now that's not important, what is important right now is revenge". Jeanette said, with a sinister smiled that brought a bit of fear into Brittany, she never seen this side of Jeanette before. "Well Jeanette, if you want to play it that way bring…it…on." My pleasure Brittany." The two started to square off. Jeanette with Simon's sword and Brittany with Alvin's pocket knife in hand. Brittany took the first swing and missed." The S.I.P. has taught you well Jean. Jeanette smirked at Brittany's comment… but not well enough." Brittany said preparing for Jeanette's attack. Brittany just barely dodged Jeanette's attack, it ended up putting a rip in her nightgown. She was impressed of her sister's new skills. Jean has always tried to avoid conflict so Brittany was kind of caught off guard; Jeanette had the advantage she always saw Brittany fight so she knew her every move. With one more swift move Brittany swung the pocket knife but, Jeanette dodged it. The momentum of the swing caused the pocket knife to close up; before it did it ended up slicing Brittany's hip. She dropped the pocket knife, and clutched her stood and watched Brittany cry in vain. She stepped on the pocket knife, and looked Brittany straight in the face. "Hurts doesn't it Britt? "Screw you Jeanette." Jeanette's victory was short lived. (**Here's a line from the original**) "WHO TOOK MY POCKET KNIFE?" Alvin roared from upstairs. He appeared; his eyes were angry, he clenched the plush version of himself with fists of rage. He spotted the blood stained pocket knife (**back to my version**) under Jean's foot and looked at Brittany. "What the hell happened?" Well Brittany tried to do repeat of what she did a few weeks ago, and failed. "SO YOU CUT HER!?" What, no she swung your knife and it closed mid-swing it cut her hip. Jeanette said smugly looking at Brittany who was giving her a death glare." Well Brittany let's get you fixed up. Clair said as she carried Brittany up to the bathroom.

(**PR-T's version**) can we visit Simon now, please?" Theodore begged eagerly. "Sure, Theo, just let me get dressed," Dave chuckled.

An hour later, they were at the hospital. Brittany refused to apologize to Jeanette and Simon, so she sat silently in a chair with a pouty lip and crossed arms. Selena Gomez was there, and she supervised Jeanette as she performed the spell that allowed her to converse with Simon while he was in his comatose state. The transparent Simon appeared in front of the solid, in-a-coma Simon.

The jaws of Alvin and Theodore dropped. "Simon?"

"Hi, guys," Simon greeted.

"Are you—?" Theodore began.

"No, Theodore, I'm not a ghost. This is just a part of my subconscious," Simon explained.

"This is unbelievable! Simon, it's really you!" Alvin explained.

(**Back to mine**) "Jean why are you so quiet?"

Jeanette struggled to speak" Well last night after Brittany had me jumped by the cheerleaders…

Simon interrupted "you got jumped!?"

"That's not important, any way you were right Simon, she did try to cut me again."

"Well did she?"

"Well…"

Then Brittany came in with the new bandage around her waist." Never mind Jean I got my answer."

"I hate you Jeanette." Brittany said with venom in her voice.

"Hate you too Brittany, how's the cut in your hip I caused?"

The two shared death glares whenever they saw each other that day.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The Simonette254 out.**


End file.
